Little shade of grey
by SiljeCathrine601
Summary: Danny has gotten some bad news and now needs to deal with it.


**Little shade of grey**

There were little children hanging in the street. Some one was running around, other was playing. It was a beautiful day to be out. The sun was shining, there was a soft breeze, and the air was hot. Laugher and screams were coming from their mouths and it didn't seem like they had a care in the world. They were innocent and free. The feeling inside them must be great, the feeling of freedom, that there was nothing in the world that could stop them. They seemed so alive, if there was anyone who lived, it was a little child. Simply because it still had much yet to see, to experience and learn. And slowly those experiences would make their soul and existence more complicated. The loud noise off his phone ringing brought Danny out off his musings and he picked up his phone. Tom was calling. Again.

They did have a practice today, and the day before and the day before that but Dan he had too much on his mind to play and sing. After getting some rather unexpected news a few days ago, he had hided out in his house. Not answering the door or his phone. He wondered sometimes if this was the right life for him. Had he done the best he could? Was he happy like this? Did he really want to spend his life playing in a band with the same four guys for ever? This was not the only things he wondered about. He probably would never know the answer to a lot off the questions he wanted an answer on.

His head shot up as he heard loud knocking at his front door. The voices off Tom, Dougie and Harry could be heard through the door. He took a sip from his now very cold coffee and winched. Dan put the mug down and rested his head in his hands and sighed. He had always believed that everything that happened happened for a reason. But when Dan thought about it he couldn't seem to find one for this. When his dad had left it was because it was better for him, his mother and sister this way. They were much happier without him. That was the reason behind it.

Danny leaned back against the couch and let his head fall back. He almost didn't believe it was true, that it was all a sick joke. That it would all just go away in the morning. It had been three mornings now and still no one had told him that it was all a joke, so maybe it wasn't. Biting his lip he stared up at the ceiling. Winching as he heard some glass break he squeezed his eyes shut. The sound off his door unlocking before some one opened it. The door was opened slowly it took a while before he heard the three different footsteps making its way over to him.

The couch dipped as the three other boys also sat down next to him. "What's going on mate?" Tom asked concerned and looked him. Danny found himself leaning into the arm that had started to stroke his head. He his head landed on Harry's shoulder and he felt his insides slowly starting to break. He hadn't cried yet nor did he wish to do so. The world was often painted in black and white. Right and wrong. Life or death. Not many people did mention that little shade off grey.

He did not feel alive, but he was not dead either and he guessed that made him grey. Harry, Dougie and Tom were all white, not a little spot off grey near by. But that wasn't the case for him Danny thought. He was without a doubt grey. He, Danny Jones was going to die and he had just realised how short life really was. Dan felt someone squeeze his arm and he looked up at Dougie who had squeezed him.

Dougie looked very worried. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?" He begged and looked at him with tears in his eyes. Danny turned away from them and stared right a head off him. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I got cancer." He said short and quietly. "A bad one too." He finished and looked down at the floor.

Yes he Danny Jones was a man who had been painted first in white, and then the white had gotten darker until it was grey. And now that grey would get darker and darker until it was black. Until he was gone, gone in deep sea off darkness.


End file.
